A Trip To The Dentist
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Anna has a toothache, which equals a trip to the dentist. Modern AU. Human!Sven. Mentions of sexual harassment involving a licensed professional but mostly comedic. Hans is mentioned but isn't an active character.


**AN: So sorry for not having posted anything in the last month, I had the dreaded Writer's Block. So, have a one-shot about what happens when Anna & Elsa have to take a weekly trip to the dentist due to Anna's complaints of a toothache. Again, I do not own the Frozen brand & property & have no intention of making money off of these stories (I DO own the movie, on the other hand)**

"OW!" Anna grabbed at the side of her mouth and grimaced as she bit down on a piece of meat apparently too hard for that side's liking. It was letting her know it didn't like that. She had tried to keep it subtle but Elsa knew something in Anna's mouth was bothering her. She noticed it a couple days ago at breakfast when Anna complained about the pain when she bit into a sausage on that side and consequently let out a yell, making Elsa drop her fork.

"You okay, Anna?" she asked like a concerned sister would.

"I think so, yeah", Anna said, trying to lie to avoid that dreaded trip to the dentist.

Luckily for her, Elsa bought Anna's claim that she was fine but she had insisted that they monitor the pain to see if it would subside in a couple days. A couple days passed and nope, nada, no signs of improvement, evidence that Anna needed to visit the dentist ASAP (As Soon As Possible). That outburst at dinner proved it so Elsa decided to ask Anna what was the problem. Anna knew she couldn't avoid the icy stare of her sister so she fessed up.

"I've got a toothache", she admitted.

As soon as she heard the word "toothache", Elsa immediately grabbed the nearest phone and dialed the office of Dr. Kristoff Bjorgman, DDS to make an appointment for Anna to fix her toothache before it got worse. The appointment made so there was no turning back anyway for Anna, as much she hated the dentist, she was going, no ifs, ends or buts about it and besides, it was a while since they went because the last time they went to the dentist was when Elsa had to go in for a cleaning & her yearly x-rays. The person who did the x-rays found a whopping grand total of 6 cavities, resulting in a buttload of appointments to fill them. Since Elsa was savvy enough to know that a cavity was usually caused by consumption of candy and sweets, she had cut back on those things as much as it pained her to do so. She was also aware that Anna's case could be just a simple cavity that went untreated but usually a cavity doesn't involve any pain so it must be a simple toothache although she wouldn't be surprised if it was caused by Anna's love of sweets. They'd find out tomorrow what it was: Cavity or Toothache.

Next morning was dentist day. Elsa had insisted Anna brush her teeth before going and of course, Anna thought the idea was ridiculous.

"Why do I need to brush before we go?" she asked.

"They make you brush your teeth before they call you", Elsa said, explaining that she had to do that one time when she had to rush over to the dentist without stopping home to brush up. Anna conceded & brushed up, regardless of what she thought of the idea. She knew Elsa was right about brushing before a dental visit as dentists usually refuse to treat you unless you've brushed up before reporting to the office for your appointment, instead making you brush up before getting called back. She'd been to enough dentist appointments with Elsa to know that, bearing witness to many kids who are ushered into the mini-restroom to brush up before their appointments (be it a cleaning or having to be treated with the dentist himself).

Elsa pulled her car into the shopping center where Dr. Bjorgman's office was located and to Anna, the office seemed to be have a forbading look to it. The doctor's office is more conforting than this, Anna thought as Elsa led her inside and proceeded to check them in.

"Anna Arendelle for Dr. Bjorgman", Elsa told Sven, the secretary.

"Roger that. He's with a patient but I'll tell him your here", Sven said, motioning to the chairs. The sisters sat down for the wait.

"Hans is working here now?" Anna asked with a hint of fear. She was reading the current staff posting. In the weeks between Elsa's last visit and this one, The old hygienist had quit (because he was frequently called "Dr. Weaseltown" by the patients & Kristoff himself just to show his contempt for the man. Elsa was actually his last customer before resigning) and Hans had taken his place. Hans himself also had a practice up north from Kristoff's but his license was eventually revoked because he had a tendency to get up, close and personal with his female patients. That, coupled with the fact he had low revenue, forced him to close up shop and resign himself to cleaning people's teeth with a 1 in 10 shot of his license being reinstated.

"Doctor, your 3:00 is here", Sven alerted the dentist, who was working on setting a jaw.

"Right, set her up in the spare cubicle, give me a couple minutes and I'll see to her", Kristoff said and returned to the task of setting the man's jaw.

"Roger that", Sven said and turned on his heel to retrieve Anna from the waiting room. Luckily for him, Anna and Elsa were still there. They hadn't moved.

"Anna Arendelle for Dr. Bjorgman", he announced.

"That's you, Anna", Elsa said, nudging her awake. Apparently, Anna had dosed off in the waiting room chairs.

"Huh? Wha?" Anna roused up before immediately falling asleep in the chair again. Sven stood there, tapping his foot, patience wearing thin.

"The sky was awake last night", Elsa tried to explain her sister's behavior, saying that she has a habit of staying up extremely late.

"I'm sure", the asstiant said, rolling his eyes. He was pretty sure that Anna was faking being asleep just so she wouldn't have to see Hans, being a former patient of his back when he still practiced dentistry. "Come on, Anna, Dr. Bjorgman doesn't have all day", he said, trying to say it as nicely as possible but his annoyance with her was evident. Anna eventually gave in & Sven took her to the cubicle Kristoff assigned her too. He joined her in a minute, with her file & log ready.

"Well, Anna, I understand you have a toothache", he said while scanning her teeth with the mirror. Anna nodded in confirmation. He went on to explain that Elsa sounded franatic on the phone when she made the appointment for her to come in & see her. "However, I can't seem to find anything here", he said, drawing a conclusion that Anna had a healthy mouth after all.

"The left side", Anna said, pointing to her cheek. Kristoff understood and aimed his mirror to the left side of her mouth and he saw the cause of the toothache: one of her teeth was dislodged. He was surprised.

"Know what? You should have came in the second you detected this", he said as nicely as possible but it was clear he was outraged at the two for holding off the visit. A simple toothache was bad enough but a dislodged tooth was badder because of the dangers involved of having one of those. "However, I'll let it pass since these things largely go undetected and usually they can be solved with a push in", he said as he prepared for the mini-surgery.

A couple seconds later, Anna & Dr. Bjorgman returned to the lobby where Elsa was waiting. He explained that Anna's problem was due to a dislodged tooth but he was able to fix it by simply pushing the tooth back in, giving the standard spiel that she was numb and make sure she doesn't eat or drink until the numbness goes away. Elsa paid the rate, thanked the dentist and her & Anna prepared to head home.

"So, Anna, what was the thing with Hans?" Elsa asked, curiously. Anna sighed and explained that Hans harrassed her more than once whenever she went in to his practice for a check-up. When he was uncovered & revoked, most patients working with him were transferred to Kristoff's practice instead, where Elsa was going.

"Well, at least we got your tooth problem fixed", Elsa said as she started the car.

"Uh, Elsa? He also said I had a cavity", Anna admitted.

"We need to limit your candy intake", her sister said.

**AN: That's it! Depending on the reception of this one, I may do a sequel one-shot where Anna goes in to get the cavity treatment (I promise that one would be more light-hearted) and having had several cavity treatments myself at my personal dentist, they are not fun. Till then!**


End file.
